


About Last Night

by normski_reedenstein



Series: Wonderful World of Hiddles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Enemies, F/M, Hangover, Loki is an ass, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: You wake up after a drunken night to find a certain God in your bed and you’re not exactly thrilled about it





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This came about while brainstorming details for YAM. Loki is a little shit.

The pounding in your head woke you up and the sunlight filtering into your room as you opened your eyes made it worse. You grumbled out loud as you worked up the energy to get out of your bed and make it to the bathroom. An awful taste was in your mouth and you wanted so badly to vomit right then and there. You made quick work of grabbing your toothbrush and brushing your teeth and scrubbing your tongue within an inch of your life. After splashing some cold water on your face, you made your way back into the room. Despite your nausea, you wanted to eat a little something. You went for your sweatshirt resting at the foot of your bed when something caught your eye. Or rather someone.

You paused and looked at the lump sleeping in your bed.

‘I didn’t hook up with anyone last night did I?’

You drew a blank as you tried to remember what all happened the night before. You knew you were having a good time and the alcohol was definitely flowing heavily but you couldn’t think of who was there and who you might have possibly flirted with let alone slept with. Looking closer at the lump, you recognized the hair splayed across the pillow. Those raven locks were all too familiar. Your jaw dropped.

“Oh what. The. Fucking. Fuck,” you muttered.

'This has to be a joke!’

“Loki?!”

The lump startled awake and rolled over, his eyes opening into slits before squeezing shut at the sunlight beaming in. He sighed softly before pushing the covers off of him.

“There’s a nicer way to wake someone,” Loki said.

You watched him sit up and your eyes nearly exploded from your head seeing that he was shirtless.

'Please God let him be wearing pants.’  

He looked over at you and one corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile. That made your face twitch as your shock and anger boiled your blood more than it previously was. You took a steadying breath before you chose to speak.

“Why are you in my bed?”

Loki looked puzzled at your question. “What do you mean?”

You screwed your face up and reiterated your question, over enunciating every word. “I mean why are you in my bed?”

“Because you invited me.” He looked at you as if the answer was so plainly obvious.

You scoffed and laughed to yourself. “No, no. I would never be that drunk.”

Loki moved the covers off the lower half of his body.

‘Thank you God, he’s wearing pants!’

“I don’t see what the issue is.”

You opened your mouth to speak but the shit eating grin on Loki’s face stopped you. That only enraged you further.  

“I think you do. And I think you should leave this room, like, yesterday.”

Loki paused mid way through standing and cocked his head at you, his brows knitted in confusion.

“What?”

You moved to the belt holding your throwing knives on the nightstand.

“Get out!”

“Or?” Loki teased.

He knew he was pissing you off and wanted to see just how far he could push you. You didn’t hesitate to snatch a knife and hold it out towards him.

“You know if you want that smile of yours to be permanent, that can be arranged right now. Keep trying me.”

Loki held up his hands in defeat. “Say no more. I will leave you to your…ire.”

You rolled your eyes and turned away, trying to compose yourself. This was truly the biggest mistake of your life and you couldn’t even remember it. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

“Speak of last night to no one or we’ll test that Asgardian lifespan of yours.”

“As you wish.” When Loki approached your door, he turned around to look at you. “No goodbye kiss then?”

In an instant, you whipped around and heaved your knife across the room and it stuck into the door frame inches away from Loki’s head. His shock registered for a second before he smiled again.

“Get out!” you yelled.

Loki chuckled as he slinked out your door and shut it behind him. After a moment, you sank onto your bed.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I let him touch me,” you whimpered into your hands.

Outside, Loki leaned against your door smiling to himself. This would be a fun day.

After taking a scalding shower and nearly rubbing your skin raw, you eventually made your way to the living quarters of the tower. Everyone sat minding their own business; Tony and Bruce were sitting at the bar discussing something, more than likely plans for some new invention. Steve was sipping coffee and reading news from a tablet while Natasha and Clint sat cleaning weapons and laughing at one another. No one gave off the vibe that they suspected anything happened between you and Loki last night and you breathed a sigh of relief as you went to the kitchen. Your appetite had returned only a little bit so you made yourself get breakfast. Thor stood at the kitchen island across from Loki who was sitting quietly with a book in hand.

“Y/N,” Thor greeted you with a smile.

“Hey buddy,” you smiled and patted his back.

You momentarily cut your eyes at Loki who didn’t so much as look up from his book. Grabbing a plate, you took a few pieces of bacon still warm from being cooked and scooped some eggs up before making a place next to the God of Thunder at the island. You ate quietly, feeling like you stuck out like a sore thumb in the room. It was like you had a sign stapled to your chest advertising your nauseatingly shameful secret. You just kept forcing yourself to eat and avoid eye contact with the God across from you. However, you still felt eyes on you. The others were still distracted as was Loki. You slowly turned to see Thor looking at you and smiling. It looked like a knowing smile.

‘Fuck!’

“What?” you asked around a mouthful of food.

“Nothing,” Thor said with a shrug. The smile didn’t disappear.

You dropped your fork and gave him a warning stare. Anxiety started taking over and before you knew it, you pinched Thor’s ear painfully and dragged him behind you as you made your way around the island to Loki who looked up in time to see you taking the muscled blond as if he were a petulant child. You gave Loki the same treatment, pinching his ear and yanking him off his seat as you made your way out of the kitchen to an adjacent hallway away from prying ears. The second you stopped, you let their ears go and snapped your head in their direction. The Gods rubbed their reddened ears as you squared your shoulders and looked up at them with molten anger behind your eyes.

“You,” you pointed to Loki, “10 seconds. What did you tell him?”

“What?”

“9 seconds.”

“I didn’t tell anyone anything.”

“Don’t lie to me. 7 seconds.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Thor,” you pointed, “What do you know? 10 seconds.”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to but I assure you, I haven’t been told anything, Y/N.”   

You pulled a knife from your belt and held it up to Loki’s neck.

“Why don’t I believe either one of you? You told him something otherwise he wouldn’t have been smiling like an idiot at me in the kitchen.”

Thor chuckled. “That’s why you’re angry? Y/N, I meant no harm by that.”

“Then what was so funny?”

Thor looked at Loki. “You didn’t tell her about last night?”

Your eyes darted between both of them.

‘Please don’t say I actually slept with Thor.’

Loki looked at you before he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “No. She doesn’t even remember anything. She assumes she knows.”

“And she’s standing right here where she can find out the full story. Now one of you start talking before I start cutting!”

Thor lowered your hand gently with his.

“Well you were so inebriated last night at Stark’s party that you were being surprisingly friendly with everyone. Hugs, kisses, singing. It was all very entertaining. That was before you…,” Thor trailed off and looked as if he didn’t want to say anything else.

“Before I…?” you asked, motioning for him to continue.

“Er…you vomited near the bar. Loki carried you off to your room to be cleaned up. Romanoff helped you change your clothes and Loki stayed behind to make sure you got to bed okay. From his words, you asked him to stay with you and he did. As I understand, that was all that happened.”

You took in the details you were just told and wanted to cringe. It wasn’t as bad as thinking you slept with Loki but it was embarrassing nevertheless. If anything you were surprised you weren’t the butt of multiple jokes by now. Then again, the group  knew better than to mess with you if they wanted to keep their throats.

Sighing, you sheathed your knife. “Thanks, Thor. You can go now.”

Thor patted your shoulder before making a hasty exit from the hall. Loki went to walk before you stopped him with your palm to his chest.

“Not you. You’re going to stay here and tell me why you lied to me.”

“How did I lie?”

“You made it pretty clear that something happened between us last night. Why else would you have been acting like a total ass this morning?”

“Excuse me, I never lied. You assumed something transpired in your bed and I let you think that. Seeing you angry was the entertaining payoff I was looking for.”

You clenched your teeth when he smiled that annoying ass smile at you.

“So we didn’t sleep together?”

“No, Y/N. I tucked you in, you pulled me into your bed and told me to stay with you. You were sleeping within a few minutes. That is all that happened, I promise.”

You didn’t know why you believed him but you did. There was a sincerity that otherwise would have never been in his voice.

“Fine.” You sighed and raked your hand over your face.

“Y/N, we may have many disagreements, we may name call and curse one another but I would never take advantage of you in a situation like that. Whether you choose to believe it or not, I do hold quite a bit of respect for you despite your…less than cheerful demeanor.”

Despite yourself, you smirked. Loki smirked, too.

“I appreciate your honesty, God of Mischief. And thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

You went to walk away before Loki stopped you, his fingers touching your elbow gingerly.

“Can I ask something?”

“Watch yourself,” you warned.  

“I’m just curious; Would it have been so terrible if you did sleep with me?”

“A thousand times yes.” You answered without hesitation.

“So, there’s no chance in the distant future then?”

You noticed a shift in his body language. He seemed to hover over you, his green eyes looking expectantly at you while his lips quirked at the ends. You couldn’t help but step closer to him. It was a shock that he even let you stand this close to him and yet here you were, inches away. Tilting your head back, your lips parted slowly as your eyes became hooded.

“Not in this lifetime.”

You pushed away from Loki with a laugh before sauntering out of the hall. You didn’t have to look back to see you had him where you wanted him. Loki shook his head as he watched your figure round the corner.

“This will be fun.”


End file.
